yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 004
"Trade Bait: Part 2" 'known as "'A Ray of Hope! Block Spider" in the Japanese version is the fourth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It first aired in Japan on April 27, 2014. and will air on Teletoon on August 14,2015 Summary Yuya recaps that on the way home from school, he was approached by Silvio, the son of a high-ranking city official, who acted like he knew him, inviting him to LID, but it was really a trap. Silvio took "Stargazer Magician" and "Timegazer Magician", and took Zuzu and the others hostage. Yuya fought to get back his friends that were important to him, but then Silvio successfully Pendulum Summoned. Yuya gasps that this cannot be happening as Silvio crows that Pendulum Summoning is the best and that no one can stop him now. He tells Yuya that he's done with him and declares his Battle Phase, attacking "Performapal Skeeter Skimmer" with "Power Darts Shooter". Yuya urges his monster to hurry, and it skims away from the darts fired by "Power Darts Shooter". Yuya spots an Action Card in the water, but remembers that the last two were Trap Cards and this might be as well. Silvio remarks that even Yuya would not fall for it three times, but it's not like Yuya could avoid the attack anyway. Yuya quickly activates the effect of "Skeeter Skimmer", allowing it to change to Defense Position when it becomes the target of an attack and negate the attack. "Skeeter Skimmer's" wings close and it glows blue, causing the darts to dissolve. Silvio is incredulous that he missed, but points out that he's still got plenty of Pendulum Summoned monsters left, attacking with "Rocket Darts Shooter" and destroying "Skeeter Skimmer," throwing Yuya into the water. Silvio comments in English "Nice darts," (finishing with his personal pronoun of ore), and then, as Yuya surfaces, he warns him that they're not done yet, attacking directly with "Ultimate Darts Shooter". Yuya is thrown from the water and slams into a bridge support, reduced to 600 LP. The bridge shakes, and Frederick cries out that it's all over as he dangles in Zuzu's grip. Zuzu tells him that Yuya has not given up and they cannot either. Silvio ends his turn, commenting that Yuya has some LP left, but does he have any will to fight? Yuya breathes heavily, gripping his pendant, realizing that Pendulum Summoning is not only his power, and asking himself why a horrible guy like Silvio can use it. He asks his father what he should do, remembering his father telling him that when he feels like crying, he should laugh. If he wants to win, he has to gather his courage and press forward. Yuya begins to laugh, much to Silvio's surprise. Knowing that he has to save everyone, Yuya declares his turn and draws, his card shining. He's drawn the "Block Spider" card that Silvio allowed him to take before the Duel, and Summons it to the field. Silvio mocks the Level 1, 0 ATK monster, and Yuya explains that he got another chance thanks to the card that Silvio gave him. Silvio claims not to remember the low level card. Yuya explains that as long as "Block Spider" is on the field, Silvio cannot attack any other monsters, and "Block Spider" emits a web. Silvio wonders what Yuya's trying to do since "Block Spider" is the only monster on his field. Yuya activates the Spell Card, "Mimiclay," allowing him to change "Block Spider" to Defense Position. He explains that "Mimiclay" is a special clay that can be molded into anything, freely taking on the appearance and effects of a monster on the field. Silvio asks if Yuya's going to copy one of his "Darts" monsters, but Yuya instead copies "Block Spider", Special Summoning "Mimiclay" as a monster, with 0 DEF. Silvio snorts that Yuya just doubled his garbage cards, but then he realizes that when there are two "Block Spiders" on the field, they'll protect one another, and Yuya declares "Block Lock", telling Silvio that his monsters cannot attack anymore. Silvio gripes about Yuya doing things that he did not plan for, but Yuya Sets two cards, thinking that all he can do now is bet on these, ending his turn. Silvio draws in frustration, drawing a Spell Card. His Duel Disk beeps, and the voice of the Leo Corporation President sounds over his Disk, explaining that the Pendulum Cards are most likely Spell Cards now. Silvio is initially confused, but when he looks at his card he laughs, commenting that he really is chosen by the cards. He activates the card, "Cricket Close". By negating two Spell Cards he controls, he can negate the effect of one of Yuya's cards. Shocked, Yuya checks his Duel Disk, protesting that there are not any there, but Silvio explains that Set Pendulum Cards are treated as Spell Cards. He targets and negates the effects of both "Stargazer" and "Timegazer Magician", which are both bound by dartboards and revert to card form. The dartboards then blast energy at "Mimiclay" and negate its effect, sending it to the Graveyard. With that, "Block Spider" is back to being a trash card with 100 DEF, and Silvio can finish him off with his "Darts" monsters. Yuya activates a Quick-Play Spell Card, "Draw Muscle", which allows him to draw a card when he controls only one monster with 1000 or less DEF, and if that card is a monster its DEF can be added to the DEF of one monster on his field, and furthermore, that monster cannot be destroyed by battle this turn. He draws the 2300 DEF "Performapal Kaleidoscorp", and its DEF is added to "Block Spider's", a total of 2400 - tied with "Ultimate Darts Shooter". Frederick cheers that now Silvio cannot attack anymore this turn, and Zuzu smiles proudly. Silvio gripes again that Yuya is doing more things that he did not plan for, but then he smiles, asking if Yuya thought he would really be bothered by that. As it turns out, Silvio has a way to make Yuya's Life Points exactly zero this turn, even with the effect of that Spell Card. He Tributes "Power Darts Shooter" and "Rocket Darts Shooter" to power up "Ultimate Darts Shooter". The two monsters merge into attachments for "Ultimate Darts Shooter's" blaster, and Silvio explains that "Power Darts Shooter" increases the ATK of "Ultimate Darts Shooter" by 600, and "Rocket Darts Shooter" will allow it to inflict Piercing battle damage when it attacks. With an ATK-DEF difference of 600, and only 600 LP remaining, Silvio will be able to end the Duel with a zero finish. Declaring his Battle Phase, "Ultimate Darts Shooter" attacks with "Ultimate Full Shoot", firing a massive rocket that fires several darts, and Silvio screams that it's over. The darts impact, and the bridge supports fail. Zuzu drops Frederick and then loses her grip, and Tate screams Yuya's name. Having been waiting for the moment, Yuya activates a Trap Card, "Empty Fishing". When he receives battle damage, he can halve it, and then he can target two cards with negated effects on the field and add them to his hand. Silvio is initially confused and then he gasps in shock, as Yuya declares that he's adding "Stargazer" and "Timegazer Magician" to his hand. The Pendulum Zones burst apart and the "Magicians" appear again, Yuya yelling them to help. "Timegazer" catches Tate and Frederick, "Stargazer" catches Ally and Zuzu, who thanks her saviour. They deposit the children beside Yuya, and Yuya thanks them as they vanish and he catches their thrown cards. Silvio asks if Yuya planned for this all to happen, but Yuya claims that he just believed. Furiously, Silvio activates the effect of "Ultimate Darts Shooter", Special Summoning the Tributed monsters at the end of the turn, and then doing just that. He claims that if planning will not work, then he'll just have to crush him. Tate gasps that there's three of them again. Smiling, Yuya apologizes for putting his friends through that. Frederick replies that is was so thrilling that it gave him the shivers and Tate claims that he believed in Yuya. Zuzu tells him that it's time for a comeback, and Ally tells Yuya to get him. Silvio narrows his eyes in response. Declaring his turn, Yuya draws "Performapal Turn Toad". He declares that the fun has only just begun and the lights begin to go off. Frederick cheers that it's finally starting, and Zuzu leads everyone - including the turquoise-haired student holding a lollipop - in a cry of "Pendulum!" Yuya calls "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" as he stands on the bridge with spotlight shining on him. He explains that today he has a fantastic light show prepared for them. First, if they're asking for Pendulum, they must not forget about these two, and he holds up the "Stargazer" and "Timegazer" cards. Declaring that they'll have them bring out the stars of today's show, he Sets the Pendulum Scale with the Scale 1 "Stargazer Magician" and the Scale 8 "Timegazer Magician." As the word "PENDULUM" arcs across his Duel Disk, both "Magicians" emerge in the Pendulum Zones, and Yuya explains that he can now Summon multiple monsters from Level 2 to 7. He chants "Swing, pendulum of the soul! Draw an arc of light across the aether! Pendulum Summon! Appear now, my monsters!" Three streaks of light emerge from the Pendulum portal, "Performapal Turn Toad", "Performapal Kaleidoscorp", and "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon". His friends cheer that it was perfect, but Silvio derides the Level 6 100 ATK "Kaleidoscorp" and the 0 ATK "Turn Toad". He spits that they're garbage upon garbage cards, but Yuya points out that the monster effect of "Kaleidoscorp" is quite ferocious. He tells his audience that it may be bright, but to not close their eyes, activating "Kaleidoscorp's" "Kaleido Search" effect. "Kaleidoscorp" shoots a beam at "Ultimate Darts Shooter", and kaleidoscopic images shine in the sky as "Ultimate Darts Shooter" glows blue. Everyone gasps as Yuya explains that the effect activates when there is a Pendulum Summoned monster on his opponent's field, "Ultimate Darts Shooter", yes? Yuya asks. Silvio asks "so what?" Yuya places a hand on "Odd-Eyes's" hand, explaining that now he'll choose a Pendulum Summoned monster of his own, and yellow light covers "Odd-Eyes". "Rocket" and "Power Darts Shooter" both light up, and then beams of light shoot from them and split off blue and red versions of "Odd-Eyes". Yuya calls it amazing; his selected monster can attack a multiple of times equal to the amount of monsters his opponent controls. He calls it the fabulous "Kaleido Mirage," and the copies rise into the sky. Ally exclaims that it's beautiful, and Yuya admits that he'd like to enjoy the view himself, but right now he's Dueling. He suggests that next, how about he show them his flight of "Odd-Eyes" battle, and declares his Battle Phase. The red "Odd-Eyes" attacks "Ultmiate Darts Shooter", and Yuya asks his audience if they know what happens when "Odd-Eyes" battles, and Tate clarifies that when it battles a Level 5 or higher monster, all battle damage is doubled. Yuya replies that he's correct, and with that, he'll have Silvio take that double damage. Silvio repeats the word in shock as the mirage crashes into "Ultimate Darts Shooter", throwing Silvio into the harbour. and reducing him to 3800 LP. Yuya then attacks "Rocket Darts Shooter" with the blue mirage as Silvio clambers out of the water, and once again, the monster is destroyed and the battle damage is doubled. Silvio tries to run, but is thrown off his feet and his LP are reduced to 2600. Then, the true "Odd-Eyes" attacks, destroying "Power Darts Shooter", and Yuya states that the damage will be, and his friends finish by yelling "DOUBLE!" Silvio snaps that of course it is as he futilely dodges the attack backlash that reduces him to 1200 LP. He gets up, commenting that Yuya's getting pretty ahead of himself. But Silvio still has some Life Points left. Tate is worried, given the state of Yuya's monsters, but Zuzu reassures them that it's all right, telling them to look at Yuya's face. The kids realize that Yuya is going to win. Yuya introduces the stars of today's show, "Block Spider" and "Performapal Turn Toad". Silvio angrily snaps at him, pointing out that they're just a zero ATK monster and one in Defense Position. Yuya agrees that they will not be able to attack as they are now. Silvio sighs in relief, and then Yuya declares (much to Silvio's annoyance) "But worry not!" He explains that "Performapal Turn Toad" can turn something around, and "Turn Toad" turns "Block Spider's" shadow on itself, changing "Block Spider" to a 1200 ATK Attack Position monster. Yuya explains that "Turn Toad" can turn something from Defense to Attack Position with its ATK becoming half of its DEF. Silvio protests that that cannot be, and Yuya asks his audience what they will get when the 1200 ATK "Block Spider" attacks Silvio's 1200 LP directly. Silvio gasps in horror as Yuya points out that he's sure the audience know the answer, and they reply that of course they do. Yuya invites them to make a direct attack with "Block Spider", declaring that the answer is? They kids all cheer "ZERO!" as "Block Spider's" attack hits Silvio and reduces his LP to zero. Spider webs flicker like fireworks in the sky and the Action Field vanishes. Furiously, a battered Silvio rises to his feet, declaring that if it's come to this, he'll just take the cards by force. He tells his friends to get them, and they start forwards. Before they can move, they're all knocked unconscious, with Silvio following seconds after, by the turquoise-haired boy, who comments that they were just uncool 'till the end. His weapon, a lollipop stick, rolls on the ground. Yuya is in shock, but the boy claims that Yuya looked really cool back there. Yuya asks if he's an LID student too, but the boy explains that he was planning to be but now he is not. He claims that he's going to be Yuya's apprentice, much to everyone's shock. The boy claims that if he's going to have a teacher, he might as well pick someone interesting, and Yuya's the most interesting person that he's seen so far since he got here. Zuzu points towards the unconscious students, asking if the boy did that. The boy reassures her that he just knocked them unconscious, and introduces himself as Sora Shuin'in, telling Yuya that it's nice to meet him. Yuya shakes Sora's hand in confusion. From the Leo Corporation offices, Nakajima orders someone to follow them and take back the Pendulum Cards, but the President reassures him that that's enough. He looks at Yuya on the screen and comments that he put on a good show for him. Featured Duel: Yuya Sakaki vs. Silvio Yuya has 3000 LP remaining, 4 cards in his hand, and controls in Attack Position and no Set cards. Silvio has 4000 LP remaining, 1 card in his hand, and controls , and all in Attack Position, and in his Pendulum Zones, and no Set cards. Turn 4: Silvio "Power Darts Shooter" attacks "Performapal Skeeter Skimmer", but Yuya activates the effect of "Skeeter Skimmer" as it is being attacked, switching it to Defense Position and negating the attack. "Rocket Darts Shooter" attacks and destroys "Skeeter Skimmer". "Ultimate Darts Shooter" attacks directly (Yuya: 3000 → 600 LP). Turn 5: Yuya Yuya draws . Silvio's hand contains "Breakthrough Skill". Yuya activates "Mimiclay", which lets him target a Level 3 or lower Attack Position monster he controls and switch it to Defense Position, then Special Summon "Mimiclay" as a monster with the same Level, ATK, DEF, Type, Attribute and name. Should the targeted monster leave the field, "Mimiclay" will be destroyed. He targets "Block Spider", switching it to Defense Position and Special Summoning "Mimiclay" in Defense Position. The effects of his two "Block Spiders" prevent his opponent from attacking other Insect-Type monsters, meaning Silvio cannot attack at all. Yuya Sets 2 cards. Turn 6: Silvio Silvio draws and activates "Cricket Close", letting him negate the effects of two Spell Cards he controls to negate the effects of a card Yuya controls until the end of this turn. He negates the effects of "Stargazer Magician", "Timegazer Magician" and "Mimiclay". As it was negated, "Mimiclay" is sent to the Graveyard as it is a Normal Spell Card. As Yuya controls only one Defense Position monster with 1000 or less DEF, he activates his face-down "Draw Muscle", letting him target that monster, draw a card and reveal it. If the revealed card is monster, the target gains DEF equal to the drawn monster's DEF and cannot be destroyed by battle. Otherwise, the target will be destroyed. He draws "Performapal Kaleidoscorp" ("Block Spider": 0/100 → 2400). Silvio activates the effect of "Power Darts" and "Rocket Darts", Tributing them to increase the ATK of a "Darts" monster he controls by 600 ("Ultimate Darts": 2400 → 3000/300) and allow it to inflict Piercing battle damage until the end of this turn, respectively. "Ultimate Darts" attacks "Block Spider", but Yuya activates his face-down "Empty Fishing" which halves the battle damage (Yuya: 600 → 300 LP) and adds two cards whose effects have been negated to Yuya's hand, though they will be sent to the owner's Graveyard during Yuya's next End Phase. He adds "Stargazer Magician" and "Timegazer Magician". At the End Phase, the effect of "Ultimate Darts" activates, Special Summoning all "Darts" monsters that were Tributed this turn. and are Special Summoned in Attack Position. The effect of "Power Darts" expires ("Ultimate Darts": 3000 → 2400/300). Turn 7: Yuya Yuya draws "Performapal Turn Toad". Yuya places and in his Pendulum Zones. Yuya Pendulum Summons , and , all from his hand in Attack Position. As Silvio controls a Pendulum Summoned monster, Yuya activates the effect of "Kaleidoscorp", letting him target a Pendulum Monster he controls to let it attack a number of times equal to the number of monsters his opponent controls. He targets "Odd-Eyes", letting it attack three times this turn as Silvio controls three monsters. "Odd-Eyes" attacks and destroys "Ultimate Darts", with the effect of "Odd-Eyes" doubling the battle damage as the monster its battling is Level 5 or higher (Silvio: 4000 → 3800 LP). "Odd-Eyes" attacks and destroys "Rocket Darts" and "Power Darts" (Silvio: 3800 → 2600 → 1200 LP). Yuya then activates the effect of "Turn Toad", switching a monster he controls to Attack Position and making its ATK half of its current DEF. He switches "Block Spider" ("Block Spider": 0 → 1200/2400). "Block Spider" attacks directly (Silvio: 1200 → 0 LP). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Errors * When "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" attacks "Power Darts Shooter", "Power Darts Shooter" is shown as a Level 6 monster instead of a Level 5 monster.